The Hunger Games: A New World
by LeonidasBlackhawkPress
Summary: When Katniss and Prim are orphaned as young kids and are adopted by district 12 victor Leonidas Blackhawk, their lives will forever change. A whole new world of the hunger games. New Romances will flare and one father will fight to save his beloved daughter.
1. Chapter 1

THE HUNGER GAMES

This is a alternative adaptation of Suzanne Collins' THE HUNGER GAMES trilogy. It will cover all three books and include new characters, new romances, and a completely new look of Panem. I own nothing except this fanfiction, The Hunger Games Trilogy is the property of Suzanne Collins. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1: A new life.

Five and a half years before the 74th hunger games.

I wake up early in the morning and I feel warm presence pressed up against me. I turn my head and see my six year old sister Prim snuggled up against me. She must of had a bad dream and crawled out of her bed and got into mine. I'm so glad they gave me and Prim got our own private room instead of being split into those age segregated group rooms. Prim and I are the only family we have left now.

I slowly sit up trying not to disturb my sleeping sister. I look around at our room at the Leonidas Children's Orphanage, two twin beds, a dresser with a mirror, two school desks, a actual bathtub and sink, a radiator heater and a ceiling fan. The orphanage is a lot better than it used be ever since district 12 victor Leonidas Blackhawk bought it and had it renovated several years ago. It's one of the few places in our town that has running water and electricity. I don't really know why they gave us a private room but I think it was that my dad was good friends why Leonidas's Father back when they worked on the mine together before Leonidas won the 59th Hunger Games ten year ago. Either way me and Prim have been lucky since become orphans two weeks ago after our mother died of pneumonia.

I remember everything that has happened over the last six months. We lived in a small two bedroom house on the edge of the Seams which is one of the fifty-two small mining towns in district 12. We lived next to the utility road, everyday dozens of capitol coal trucks passed our house on the way to Charlesburg Coal Refineries to either be sent off the district 5 or north to the district 12 twin city steel refineries. Our father was part of one of the blasting crews on the strip mine near our town, about six months ago an explosion caused by a bad fuse killed my dad and nineteen other me. It hit us hard, our father was the source of happiness and income in our home. We only got 500 credits from the Capitol, it was not even enough to cover the funeral. Thankfully the Blackhawk family paid for all the miners funerals and gave each family 10,000 credits.

After dad died things continued to go downhill fast, my mother slipped into a depressed state leaving me and my sister to take care of ourselves. Then came winter and my mother came down with pneumonia. We tried taking our mother to the doctor but the waiting line was so long that by the time we could be seen we were running out of money and our mother was on her deathbed. On New Years Eve our mother died and me Prim were sent to the orphanage.

I look out the window and see the sun I now starting to come up over the mountain tops. I lean over nudge Prim. "Prim, we got to get up if we wanna be first at breakfast." Prim uncurls and looks up at me. "Ok. Sorry I got in your bed I had bad dream." I give a small snicker. "Its okay, i get them to little duck."

We each take turns bathing and getting ready. I put on a simple outfit, trousers, boots, sweater, a brown leather jacket and scarf. Me and Prim are the first ones to breakfast so it's still nice and hot. The meal is simple oatmeal, toast and milk. After breakfast me and Prim trudge out into the cold January weather. We reach the steps of the school the same time as our friend Peeta Mellark.

Me and Prim have become friends with Peeta over the last couple of months. After our dad died they brought a cake to our house after the funeral. Then when our mom got sick Peeta would deliver fresh hot loafs of bread to our house everyday.

"Hey Katniss. Hey Prim" Peeta says as we reach the steps. Prim runs up and gives him a side hug on the hip which he returns.

"Hey Peeta" I say. "Cold day to start school back ain't it?" Peeta asks.

I roll my eyes. "Don't tell me about it." I answer. Peeta gives a chuckle "Well let's get to class" he says. We enter the school together.

After school lets out me and Peeta walk out onto the front steps as I wait for Prim.

"Well that was wonderful." I say sarcastically. Peeta laughs. "So how are you and Prim doing?" he asks

"It's been rough the past couple of months with mom and dad dying, but we're being taking good care of at the orphanage." I answer. Peeta smiles and nods. "That's good, I've been worried about you two… Oh, My dad wanted me to give you two this." He hands me a small tin container. I open it and it's soft baked cookies with Primrose and Katniss blooms iced on them. "I did the icing" Peeta says. I look up at Peeta, "Thank you Peeta, these are sweet." Peeta's faces flushes red. "Your welcome… Well, I'll see you tomorrow." he says.

Okay. Tell your father thank you for me and Prim" I say. "Okay. See ya." he says as he heads home to the bakery.

Prim comes running out up to me. "Hey Katniss!" Prim loudly says. "Hey Prim. How was school?" I ask. "Good. Hey Katniss guess what i heard today!?"

"What is it Prim?" I ask. "Well… I was talking to some of the other kids from the orphanage… and uh, they said they heard some of the adults talking last… and that Mr. Leonidas Blackhawk may be adopting us!" she says excitedly.

I try to keep a smile on my face as I think. Leonidas Blackhawk, the victor of the 59th Hunger games. One of only two victors to come from district 12 the other being Haymitch Abernathy who won the 50th. Leonidas Blackhawk was a huge star during the games. Blowing out his interview and being the first tribute ever to get a 12 on his private session. He was ruthless during his games, and barely surviving after losing his right hand, half of his left leg and his right eye. His hand and leg were later replaced by robotic artificial ones. He became a big star on his victory tour after he and President Snow announced the Fallen Tribute Program a plan to provide the families of fallen tribute with one months victors winnings every year for the number of years that tribute was alive. He later became one of the most famous men's fashion designer and interior designer for the people in the Capitol.

I try to think of what a life like that would be for me and Prim. It would be a chance few people ever get. So I put on a bright smile and say "That's great".

When me and Prim enter the front door of the orphanage and are instantly greeted by Mrs. Pila the director of the orphanage. "There you are girls. Come with me to office i have someone to meet you" she says half excitedly and half nervous. We enter the office where are greeted by none other than Mr. Leonidas Blackhawk.

"Girls this is Mr. Leonidas Blackhawk." Mrs. Pila says. Leonidas is a man in his late 20s. I would say about six foot four inches and around 230/240 with a very muscular build. He has slick black hair and a dark brown full beard, a eyepatch over his missing right eye. Has on a charcoal grey three piece suit and black snakeskin boots.

I finish overlooking Mr. Blackhawk as i notice the awkward silence in the room. "Hello Mr. Blackhawk" I stamper out. Mr. Blackhawk gives a small chuckle. "Please call me Leonidas or Leo. I hate it when people call me Mr. Blackhawk makes me feel like a uptight businessman."

Me and Prim giggle. Leonidas moves from the desk walks to where he's in front of us, you can hear a small whirring coming from his mechanical leg. He gets down on one knee to where he's eye level with us. "Girls, I'm here to adopt you two." he says.

Prims eyes light up and she says "Really?" Leonidas smiles "Yes little Primrose" he answers.

The only response I can give is "Why?" I instantly regret it. Leonidas looks down and chuckles and then makes eye contact with me. "That's a good question. Because, your parents were one nicest and closest friends our family ever had, and I did not want their children growing up in a orphanage. I want you two to grow up in a loving family with all the possibilities available." I smile thinking maybe Leonidas is as caring and humble as everyone says.

Prim speaks up "When do we get to leave?" she asks

Leonidas smiles. "We can go and pack your stuff right now". Me, Prim and Leonidas head up to our room and pack our things. When we our done Leonidas carries down our suitcases and outside to his car. Me and Prim our in shock when we see his car. It's a black and white Panem Motors RR Phantom. Leonidas presses a button on a small remote called a phob, and the back doors open backwards and the trunk opens. Me and Prim get in the back of the car while Leonidas loads our bags into the trunk, after he gets in the front and presses a button that makes all the doors and trunk automatically close. We drive off until we reach the edge of the fence surrounding Seams, there we pass through a security gate that leads us to the road to the victors village, the village has a separate fence that surrounds it. Me and Prim can't help but notice all the big houses until we reach the main end of the village. Our mouths drop when we see Leonidas's house, it's nearly twice the size of the rest of them. We park outside the front of the house.

"Well here's home girls" Leonidas says. We get out of the car, and a man in black suit walks up who must be about 60. "Welcome home sir, ah these must be the girls" he says.

"Yes, this is Katniss" Leonidas gestures to me "and this is little Prim" he says gesturing to Prim. "Now Ronald would you park the car and take the girls bags up to their rooms. I'm going to show the girls around the house."

"Of course sir" Ronald says. Leonidas tosses him the keys. "Thank you, Ronald" he says.

We enter the house and Prim and I are amazed. The first thing we notice is the grand master staircase and heated marble floors. There's two main areas on each side, on the left side there's a massive dining area with a huge eighty foot long mahogany table with 30 huge and beautifully crafted mahogany chairs. Behind it is a ballroom equal in size, it has large diamond and gold chandelier like the dining room. We travel back across to the other size is a large living room with several large couches and loveseats that are burgundy color with gold trimming, there's also a huge fireplace and a eight seat mahogany dining table. There's a large granite countertop bar that separates the living room and kitchen. The kitchen has a massive center granite island. There's a huge double door refrigerator and a double door freezer, there's huge oven a two glass door warmers and huge thing called a dishwasher. All the countertops are granite and cabinets and shelves are white oak. We travel outback where there's a huge glass indoor patio with fire pit and a swimming pool. We go outside where we see Leonidas's huge twenty acre private lake and 600 acre private forest.

We tour the rest of the house which is nothing but bedroom which all have their own bathroom. There's another grandmaster staircase and a small library and study with a fireplace, the last place we see is our bedrooms. We stop in front of my room.

"Okay Katniss, this is your room, you can go in and look around while I take Prim to her room, and dinner will ready in an hour." he starts to walk off with Prim when he stops. "Oh wait I forgot your keys" he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a gold tassel with two golden skeleton keys on it one with a blue ruby and the other with a green ruby and hands it to me. "The green one is the key to your bedroom and the blue one is the key to the front and back doors, okay that should do it see you at dinner." He walks off with Prim.

I slide the key into the lock and open the huge oak door. The first thing I notice is the huge king size bed, it has four mahogany pillars and canopy, it has steps on the sides cause the bed is so tall, it has white silk curtains. There's a trunk in front of the bed, on each side is a night stand and beside the night stands are two huge dressers. I travel across the room to a large white door on the left side of the room. I open it and it's a huge bathroom, it has a huge oval bathtub, shower with glass on three sides and huge circle metal plate on the ceiling and granite counter with two sinks and a huge mirror.

I exit the bathroom and walk over to the door on the other side of the room. I open it and it's a huge walk-in closet with a place to do makeup and a modeling mirror. The last thing I check out is the double glass doors that lead out to the balcony. After exploring my room I decide to take a shower, I find out that the metal plate in ceiling is a rainfall shower head. After I shower I change into a pair of brown leggings and a green shirt and head down to dinner. I walk into the living room where Ronald and Leonidas are just setting the food on the table and Prim is sitting in one of the love seats.

"What's for dinner?" I ask. "Oh missus, this even we've prepared sliced pot roast, mashed potatoes or as your father calls them taters" Ronald says gesturing to Leonidas. "Hey I can't help it I grew up country" Leonidas says holding his hands up defensively. Me and Prim can't help but giggle. "Anyway, we also have creamed corn, peas, brown gravy and fresh homemade dinner rolls, and for desert I'm making blackberry cobbler and cherry pie" Ronald says. By the time Ronald is done talking mine and Prim's mouths are already watering. We sit down and start eating me and Prim scarf down our plates. Leonidas is the first one to open conversation.

"So how are you two finding your rooms?" he asks. Prim is the first one to speak up in her excited jumpy way. "It's great, the bed is so big and warm and the bathroom is great and the closet is big." she says. Leonidas smiles warmly. "That's great Prim, so how about you Katniss?" he asks. "It's good, I like the big bed too, that shower is great, also my closet is massive" I say. Leonidas nods quietly smiling. "Well we'll have to get y'all some clothes"

Ronald gets up "Well I think it's time for some dessert." he says as he heads to the kitchen.

I ask a question I've been wandering. "Uh, I've been wandering why didn't we use the big dining room?"

"Oh that room is only for special occasions, see here the last time I used that room was…, Ronald when was the last time we used that room? he asks Ronald. Ronald turns around "Never sir, I believe that was the first time I've ever seen you in that room sir."

Leonidas's changes to a confused look "Oh." Me and Prim burst out laughing. Ronald walks back over placing the cobbler and pie on the table. "You know sir, if you would get yourself a woman those two rooms might get some use, that's exactly what this home needs is a woman's touch" Ronald says sitting down.

"Oh shut it, you sound like my mother" Leonidas says. "Just wait till these two girls start dating sir" Ronald says. Leonidas response quickly "Hey! Hey! Hey!" Prim and I are dying laughing by this point.

We finish dinner and we get up to head off to bed "Please leave the plates I'll get'em" Ronald says. The three of us head off to the staircase "He seems real nice" I say. Leonidas nods "Yeah, I don't know what I'd do without him after my parents passed away"

"Oh, I'm sorry" I say. "It's okay it's been five years ago now" he says. I suddenly realize why he really adopted us, we both lost our parents to soon. We reach my room first. "Well goodnight baby girl, I'll get you up in the morning for school." he says. "Okay, goodnight" I say as I enter my room while he takes Prim to bed. I close the door "Dad" I say.

Things go pretty good from then on. Me and Prim get comfortable living there we eventually start both starting calling Leonidas Dad. When the games come around Dad will leave for a month and we'll stay with just Ronald or Uncle Ron as we start calling him. Me and Prim invite Peeta over all the time and have fun out at the pool. When late summer comes along Dad takes us fishing in his boat on his lake. When I turn 12 Dad takes me out hunting and starts teaching me how to hunt with a bow and arrow and how to survive in the woods. During the winters he teaches us to ice skate and ice fish. At christmas time we go out and cut down a small pine tree and have big dinners with the four of us and we some years invite Peeta's family over and even Haymitch stops by somewhat sober. Yeah things go pretty good until the April after my 16th birthday. Every year a month before reaping day in Charlesburg they do a drawing to see which city or town will be chosen.

This year for the first time in 15 years the name they pull out of the bowl is Seams.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: World upside down

I wake up early in the morning, today is May 21st the fist day of summer. This would usually be a good day for me, May 21st usually meant first day of summer vacation and no school till September 5th, but today is not a good day for anyone in Seams. Today is Reaping day, the day that one boy and one girl will be taken from their families and thrust into the violence of the Hunger Games.

I roll over and look at my clock, it's 7 in the morning, eight hours until the Reaping begins. I notice my smart phone is flashing that I have a message. I reach over and pick it, I unlock it and look at the message. It's from my father, I read it "I want you and Prim in my private study at 8:00a.m, we need to talk". I think about what Dad is going through, the last time Seams was picked as the Reaping Town he was chosen as the tribute and now it's up again and this year both me and Prim are of Reaping age, plus we're the daughters of Panem's most famous victor and Seams has produced District 12's only two victors so luck is already not on our side if the Capitol decides to rig the Reaping.

I decide to get up and head for the bathroom, I slip off my sleep clothes and throw them down the laundry chute and step into the shower. After I shower I head for my walk-in closet, my closet has filled about halfway over the years. I decide just to put on a t-shirt and leggings with sandals. I exit my room and see that Prim is waiting outside for me.

"Hey Little Duck, are you ready?" I ask her. "Yeah, I'm just real nervous and scared" she says.

I softly place my hand on her shoulder and say "It's going to be okay Prim, now lets go see Dad"

We head over to the other side of the second floor where the Library is. We enter the Library and make our way back to the door that leads to Dad's private study. We enter the study and see Dad sitting in one of the circular red love seats that face the fireplace diagonal. Me and Prim head for the love seat and sit down. I look at Dad's face and can tell he's been in here most the night. He looks up at us with that sweet and caring look.

"Girls I wanted to talk to you about today, now I know you two are nervous and scared and I wont lie to you I am too. But I want you to know that know matter what happens today that we will get through it together as a family, ok?" Me and Prim both nod.

"Now today after lunch I will drive you two down to the square where you'll sign in and head to your designated spots, ok?" me and Prim both nod again. Dad leans forward and takes both of our hands. "No matter what name they pull out of those bowls, it's going to be ok, now lets head down to breakfast".

We leave the study and head down to living room where Uncle Ron is just sitting breakfast on the table. Breakfast is soft biscuits, white sausage gravy, bacon and strawberry yogurt. After we're done with breakfast we sit there till late morning just talking. It isn't till almost eleven that Me, Prim and Dad head back up to our rooms to get ready.

Once in back in my room I look through my closet for dress to wear. I decide on a teal green dress that comes down to my knees with a brown belt around the waist. I put very little makeup on and let my hair fall strait down to the middle of my back. I slip into some short white wedge sandals and look myself over in the mirror, I've grown a lot over the years now at nearly five foot nine and nearly 130 pounds I'm one of the tallest girls at my school. I look at the clock on my makeup table and see its 15 after noon, we'll be leaving in 45 minutes so I hurry down stairs.

When I reach the living room Dad and Prim are already there. Prim is in a summer yellow dress and brown sandals and Dad is wearing a simple tan suit and tie with brown loafers. My Dad walks up to me "Well Baby girl you look just beautiful" he says.

"Thanks Dad, you Prim look real nice too." I respond. Dad and Prim both thank me and we head over to the table where Ronald has prepare a light lunch of cold cut sandwiches and fried potato wedges. "My you three look wonderful" Ronald says. "Thank you Uncle Ron" Prim says. We all sit down and enjoy one last moment of talking and laughing among each before we have to leave.

At one o'clock the four of us head down to the underground garage where we get into Dad's Phantom. It's a short 15 minute ride to the square, there me, Prim and Ronald get out of the car while Dad drives over to the Justice Building. Ronald walks over to where the rest of the parents or guardians are, while me and Prim go register. At the Registration table they prick our index fingers for blood and smear it on blank square and scan it with a device that identifies us, after that they direct us to roped off squares that are marked by age. When all the children are finally registered and in the roped off areas, the large wooden double doors to the justice building open and the Mayor of Seams, Effie Trinket, Dad and Haymitch Abernathy walk out, well Haymitch more of stumbles out.

Effie walks up to microphone on the center of the stage while the Mayor, my Dad and Haymicth take seats off to the right. Effie is in her usual wildly colorful puffy dress and massive wig, I can tell by her expression that she does not want to be hear, hoping one day they'll move her to a better district. Effie sports a halfway decent smile as she give the formal introduction in her high pitch Capitol voice.

"Welcome! Welcome! Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor!" Effie goes on to read from a small card about the history of The Hunger Games. She reads about the rebellion in the dark days and how the Capitol defeated the rebels and District 13 was destroyed and that as punishment for the rebellion every year the districts would have to give up one girl and boy between 12 and 18. These 24 children would be delivered to the Capitol to fight to the death until one victor remained this victor would be showered in riches. Effie then introduces District 12's victors, first my Dad who receives a roaring applauses then she introduces Haymitch. He stands up gives wave before vomiting and stumbling forward and face planting the stage. My Dad shakes his head and you can clearly hear him say, "Dammit Haymitch, you drunken jackass". Everyone in the square laughs as two peace keepers drag Haymitch off into the justice building. Effie face is flustered a bright red clearly frustrated and embarrassed.

"Well let's get on with the drawing. As always ladies first" she says. My heart is pounding in my throat as Effie walks over to large glass bowl on the right and reaches her hand in pulling a small envelope from it and walks back over to the microphone. She opens the envelope pulling out a small card with a name on it. Effie reads off the Name.

"Primrose Blackhawk!"

A feeling like a Capitol Coal Truck hitting me washes over me as I feel like the world is starting to spin. I instantly look at my father who is fiercely fighting back tears. I suddenly have a panic feeling hit me. Before I know it I'm making my way through the crowd, there's no resistance as everyone moves out of my way. I make it to center pathway where a peacekeeper is already escorting Prim to the stage.

"Prim!" I call out to her as I make my way to her. "Prim!" I scream again, two Peacekeepers stop me. "Prim!" I yell again as the two Peacekeepers start to push me back. I panic trying to think of something to do, I yell the only thought I can muster.

"I volunteer! I volunteer!" "I volunteer as tribute!"

Effie speaks up, "Why that's wonderful dear but you have to wait till we call for volunteers". My Dad suddenly speaks up a distraught tone.

"Effie!" he says a few tears rolling down his face. The Mayor puts a hand on my Dad's shoulder trying to comfort him and then speaks to Effie. "Ms. Trinket it's okay, let her come up". By this point I've already made my to Prim and Ronald has walk up to collect Prim.

"I've got her Katniss, you go on up." Ronald says. The three of us share one last hug before Ronald takes Prim back to the Parents and I make my way up to stage beside Effie.

"What's your name dear?" Effie asks me. "Katniss Blackhawk" I answer, tears are starting well up in my eyes as I come to realization of the situation. "Well, I'll bet my hat that was your sister." She says. "Yes" I say. "Well let's have a hand for our volunteer." Effie says. The square is silent but then every person there puts their first three fingers to their lips and holds their hands up in the air. A symbol of goodbye to a loved one or a friend in the districts.

Effie clears her throat. "Time for the boys" she walks over sticks her hand in the glass bowl and pulls out a small envelope. She walks back to the microphone opens the envelope and pulls out the card and reads it.

"Peeta Mellark!"

A sudden gut punch hits me. Not Peeta, a boy whose been such a good friend to me and Prim all these years. I look out into the crowd and spot him about five foot eleven, muscular build say 160, ashy blonde hair. Me and him instantly make eye contact as he ascends the stairs next to Effie.

"Wonderful! This years tributes for the 74th annual Hunger Games Katniss Blackhawk and Peeta Mellark! Now shake hands you two." We shake each others hands and then are instantly rushed into the justice building where we are each placed in separate rooms to say goodbye to our family and friends. Dad, Prim and Ronald enter room and the peacekeeper gives us 3 minutes to say our final farewells.

Prim runs up and hugs me. "You have to win Katniss" she says. "I'll try my hardest Prim, you know I will" I say to her. "I love you Katniss" she says to me, tears our running down both our faces. "I love you too Prim". Prim backs away next to our Dad and Ronald walks up to me and hugs me. "You come home to us dear. I just want you to know this, I always thought of you and Prim as granddaughters" he says. Ronald takes hold of Prim's hand and says to my Dad. "I'll take care of her until you two get home sir" "Thank you" my dad responses. Prim and Ronald exit the room and now it's just me and my Dad. We both embrace each other tightly.

"I don't care what it takes. I'm getting you out of that arena alive and bringing you home." He says between while sobbing. "I love you so much Dad" I say. "I love you too baby girl". We break our embrace, Dad reaches in his suit pocket and pulls out a gold pin. "This is my old Mockingjay Pin, I wore it in my games I want you to wear now" he says and pins it to my shirt. There's a knock at the door that signals us that our time is up.

We're taken by car to the train station where we board a capitol bullet train. At over 300 mph we'll be in the Capitol in six hours around 10 o'clock tonight.

That evening at dinner we Me, Peeta, Effie, my Dad and a now sober Haymitch are seated at a table in the dinning car. Dinner is filet mignon, salmon, peas, cream corn, mashed potatoes and desert is chocolate lava cake. Effie goes on during dinner how she is so excited about working with Leonidas Blackhawk's daughter and that district 12 might finally have a female victor and Haymitch keeps going on about odds of survival, my Dad finally has enough and orders them both out of the dinning car calling Haymitch drunken asshole and Effie a insensitive bitch. I've never seen my father cuss so much but I understand the pain he's in. He comes back and sits down, "I'm sorry about that, I'm not usually like that." He says. "It's ok Dad I understand" I tell him. He gives a smile before going into what we should expect tomorrow.

"Now tonight when we arrive at the Capitol we'll stay on the train tonight. After breakfast you'll be taken to the tributes center where you'll meet your prep team and stylist. It's best not to resist anything they do to you. Now after lunch will be the opening ceremony where they'll take you out on chariots and show off to all of Panem. Now after breakfast tomorrow you probably wont see me or the others till after the opening ceremony. Ok. This is what you should expect tomorrow."

"Any advice?" Peeta asks. "Yes. Put on a good show." He answers. "Now I'm going to go and try to apologize to Effie and Haymitch" my Dad says as he gets up and leaves the car.

"Well I never thought life would lead me here" I say. "Hey it's going to be okay Katniss, your Dad is smart man and besides we'll get through this thing together and no matter what happens we'll always be best friends" Peeta says.

We both lock eyes. "Okay" I say to the boy that I've been friends with for nearly six years and the past three have been secretly in love with. Just then I see the lights of the Capitol and realize mine Peeta's worlds are about to be turned upside down.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter and always thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites.

Also the Hunger Games Trilogy is property of Suzanne Collins.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Another world

The five of us are sitting on a long plush red sofa that's facing the side window. It's about 9:30 p.m. we're about 30 minutes from pulling into the Capitol train station. Effie and Haymitch have finally come back to join the rest of us after my father spent nearly an hour and a half apologizing mainly to Effie, she being a native of the Capitol she has never had to go through not only watching your child sent off to the games, but be the one that may be her only hope of surviving it. Effie eventually does forgive my father, Haymitch was quick to forgive my father and even sort of agreeing with my father's statement, after all that they rejoin us in lounge car.

Our train makes it over the final mountain crest that leads into Crystal Valley where the Capitol is located. When we see the Capitol Mine and Peeta's mouths drop open in shock at the size of the city. Crystal spire skyscrapers that seem to reach miles into the air and the city itself seems to expand on for miles and miles into the horizon, the lights from the city are so bright that it almost seems like it's daytime.

Peeta leans forward and looks at my father who is beside me and asks him. "That's the Capitol?" My responds to Peeta "Yes, that's the Capitol of Panem. Huge isn't it?" I ask my father "Dad how many people live here?". "Oh about thirteen million people, or about twenty percent of the entire population of Panem" he answers. Effie jumps into the conversation with your high pitch voice. "Oh you two are going to love it here it's so amazing, and just wait till you see your living quarters". Peeta scoffs "I doubt it'll compare to Katniss's house back home". Effie rolls her eye's "Please this is the Capitol". My father jumps in to defend Peeta "I don't Effie I did design the whole house, and I am the most popular designer in all of Panem."

We begin to enter city, as we pass through Me and Peeta notice just how huge the Capitol really is. When we begin to pull into the private tribute train station, we notice the thousands of people gathered outside shouting and applauding as we pull in. Peeta leans over and whispers in my ear "Maybe we should wave back, remember what your father said". I nod agreeing and we both get up and go to the window. We both sport our best smiles and start to wavy at crowds, the people outside seem to go insane when we do this. My Dad then gets up and joins us, he just gives a small smile and wave and the people are losing it, some of the women are even trying to jump over the barricades to get to my Dad. "Good thinking you two" my dad says. Our train makes it past the station where it then stops on a 12 track holding area where all the other tribute trains have arrived. "Alright, we all better head off to bed, we have a very busy day tomorrow, you two are going to meet your Prep teams and Stylist" Effie says. My father nods in agreement "Yes, the opening ceremonies are happening at three and you two have to be ceremony prep center by nine tomorrow morning and trust me your stylists will take up every last minute". Me and Peeta laugh at my fathers statement.

Peeta's POV

The room begins to clear out as everyone begins to head to their living quarters until it's just me and Mr. Blackhawk, as he begins to leave the room I tap on his shoulder and ask him quietly "Mr. Blackhawk can I talk to you about something?" He turns around and answers quietly back "Sure and call me Leo". We head over to the two recliners on the other side of the lounge car that are facing each other and sit down.

I begin to talk. "Uh I don't know if you know this, but for the past several years I've had what you say a crush on Katniss". Leo sits there for a few seconds "Yes I have noticed, you were actually one of the few boys I approved of dating my daughter, my question is why did you never come ask her or me before?" he says. I look down as my face begins to turn red "Well mainly because I was sort of scared of you sir" I say. Leo laughs at my statement, "Yes, I guess I can be intimidating at times especially after running off a few boys, but let me tell you this son, there will never be a man that is ever good enough for your daughter" her pauses "until there is one". I look up at him and realize what he means. "I just don't know what to do now" I say. "Ask her boy" he answers back sternly. I look at him confused, "Why, good chance in a week I'll be dead". He leans forward and says to me very softly "It's better to ask her and find then going the rest of your life not knowing, and if she says yes you get to spend the rest of your life with the person you love". I smile knowing that what he says is right "Do you think she'll say yes?" I ask him. He smiles at me "I think you have a good chance, now lets go to bed". We both head off to bed.

Katniss POV

That next morning we're up at 6 in the morning it's a rush for us to get ready, there's barely enough time to grab a quick breakfast before we're off in the car to the tributes center. It's a grueling hour an half drive through the streets of the capitol before we arrive. When we arrive it's about half past eight, we get out of the car and start making our way to the main entrance of the massive 15 story building. When enter into the lobby we are greeted by two Avox servants, My father gives us our final instructions. "Okay these people will escort you to you prepping stations where you'll meet your prep teams, so this we'll be this last you see of us until after the tributes parade" with that Effie, Haymitch and my father head off into the heart of the tribute center while me and Peeta are escorted to the remake center.

When I arrive at my prep station I'm greeted by my Prep team. Two women Venia and Octavia, and a man named Flavius. They're automatically overly excited to meet me, Flavius begins with what going to be done to me. "Okay darling we are going to just be touching you up and make sure you are presentable when we take you to Cinna, all we need you to do is to strip down." I head over to a long table in our prep room and strip naked. I stand in front of the long wall mirror next to my table. It's been years since I've looked myself over naked. Thanks to the years of hunting n my fathers woods I'm muscular for my age. I notice the features that fueled some of the boys comments back home saying that I'm well endowed and curves in all the right places.

My prep team comes in and has me lay down on the table, they head over to their work station and I over hear some of their comments. "I can't believe I get to work with Leonidas Blackhawk's daughter" I hear Venia say. "I wonder if she knows about the little secret relationship going on between him and Johanna Mason." I hear Octavia say. Venia shushes Octavia. I lay there and think my dad and Johanna Mason the supposed crazy girl from district seven who won the 71st hunger games at 18, that would make her 22 and my dad is 32, what is he think seeing and a woman ten years younger than him and that woman be Johanna Mason. Oh after this I'm tearing his butt up.

Leonidas POV Romance scene coming

I walk through the halls of lower levels of the tribute center and head to the elevator. When I reach the elevator I hit the button and it opens, the person standing in the elevator is Johanna Mason. I enter and stand next to her. "Hey Jo" I say. Johanna smiles at me. "Hey Leo, how's my lion of a boyfriend, you seem stressed" she says. "With everything that's happened lately very stressed." I say to her. "Oh yeah your daughter I'm sorry about that Leo, but if anyone can help her or prepare her for this it's you." She says leaning against me placing her hands on my chest.

At six foot six and two hundred and forty pounds I sort of tower over and engulf Jo's five foot eleven and hundred and forty pound body. I look down at her and say "Thank you Jo". She looks up at me and smiles, you wanna go participate in some stress relief theirs no one on our tribute floor". I smile and hit the stop button for tributes quarters seven.

When the door opens it's a rush to her room. Once inside strip as fast as possible and make it into her shower and close the door, blur it, turn on the sound blockers and turn on the shower. I pick Johanna up and place her against the wall and she wraps her legs around my waist. It's a blur of thrusts and grunts of desperate hunger as Johanna attacks my mouth. Johanna puts her hands on my shoulders and pushes herself off the wall causing me to fall on my back, Johanna begins to bounce herself up and down. Soon a blast of ecstasy washes over both of us, Johanna leans forward over me and says for the first in our 3 year relationship "I love you". I say for first time as well "I love you too Jo" and then I say something I though I never say, "Marry Me Jo". Johanna sits in silence for a moment and says, "Okay".

Katniss POV

After four and a half hours of steam baths, being scrubbed with and hosed down with gritty water and some kind of special soap, being waxed down and having every hair plucked from my body and my hair styled until my body and hair were at the peak of perfection. Flavius stands over me and says, "I think you are finally done and ready to be sent to Cinna". A fabric blanket is placed over me and I'm wheeled to a private room where I lay on cold metal bench.

After a few minutes of laying there a dark skinned man walks into the room. He is not dressed out of this world like the rest of the capitol, he is dressed in a regular black pants and grey shirt and gold eyeliner. He sits down on a stool and begins to talk, "I'm sorry this happened to you Katniss". I'm a little shocked, "Most people just keep congratulating me". "Not me, I share the same view points as your father, I guess that we work so well together" he says. "You work for my father?" I ask. "Yes, I'm one of his stylists for his clothing line, which is why when we found out you were the female tribute Me and my partner Portia Volunteered to be stylists this year for 12." He says. "Oh" I say. "Well lets talk about your tribute parade costume, they usually represents your district" he says. "Well out district is miners and refinery workers" I say. "Well I don't want to do that, I've got another idea. Come on let's go get you ready for the tributes parade." He says.

It's now about ten minutes before the tributes parade. I'm looking myself over in the mirror. I'm wearing black leather pants, a black leather vest with black coal leafs on the shoulders, black knee high boots and a black sleeveless trench coat that is tore at the bottom, the entire thing is dusted in fake coal dust. My hair is dyed black and flowing down my back and a half circle braid on the back of my head.

I walk out to the main assembly area where mine and Peeta's chariot is. I see Peeta walking up with Porita. He's wearing the same outfit as mine except his trench coat only comes down to his knees. I'm almost caught in a trance by how mystical he looks.

Cinna begins to explain to us about how he's going to set our costumes on fire. "It's not real fire it's just synthetic flames, so you wont feel a thing." I'm worried at first but I come to grips "Well you work for my dad so I'll trust you." We climb onto the chariot and prepare for the parade, Peeta leans over and asks me, "Are you sure about this flame stuff?" I look at him, "Well would you rather be humiliated or burn to death" I say. "Uh, I don't know which is worse" he says. "Well I'd rather keep my dignity before I die" I say. "Point taken Peeta says, we both laugh.

The trumpet sounds to begin the tributes parade, we see the first chariots begin to role out. Cinna hops on our chariot and ignites our costumes, I instantly grab Peeta's hand as the fabric goes up in flames waiting to be burned to death. I then notice that I don't feel anything, I look at my costume, my pants and vest have small flames popping off them and the leather is glowing orange and red and boiling, my boots and the bottom half of my trench coat is complete gulfed in flames. I look at Peeta and we both have the same expression of nervous relief. Cinna says to us, "You two are next good luck". Peeta utters my father's statement "Well, let's put on that great show".

Our chariot begins to roll out of the assembly area, we both hold on for dear life as the chariot jerks forward. When we roll out onto the road of tributes it's like another world, hundreds of thousands of people on either side screaming, clapping and cheering us on. "Let's hold up our hands together and wave, they'll love it" Peeta says. We raise our entwined hands and smile and wave at the crowds, the people in the stands begin to lose it. They soon begin chanting our names and throwing flowers at us. I catch one of roses and blow a kiss to the crowd and see hundreds of men and women faint.

We arrive at the end of the road and pull into a round-about until all the chariots are facing a elevated balcony at the back of the presidential mansion. President Snow a medium height man about in his mid seventies steps up to a enclosed podium, Snow has been President of Panem for over forty years. Snow waves to the crowds and they begin to quiet down, he then speaks into a microphone, "Tributes welcome. We welcome you to the Capitol. Happy Hunger Games to you all and may the odds be ever in your favor." The crowds erupt with cheering.

We arrive back in the assembly area where two avox's put us out. We get off the chariot and head for the elevators. There standing at the back of assembly area is Effie, Haymitch and my dad. I stop myself before I can scold him, I still haven't forgot about that mess between him and Johanna mason. "That was exciting" Haymitch says. "Yes, we are all anyone's going to be talking about" Effie says excitedly. My father walks up to us and puts a hand on mine and Peeta's shoulders. "You two were amazing, now lets get upstairs and get you two out of these getups and talk about tomorrow.

We enter the elevator and head up to district 12's living quarters. Our living quarters consist of a large dinning area, a lowered area where the main living area is, hallway to the side of the living area where all the bedrooms are, at the end of it is a sitting area that leads to a outside balcony. I'm shown to my room which is at the end of the hall across from Peeta's. I head inside and strip my costume off and toss it into a chute. I head to the bathroom and wash all the makeup, hair dye and fake coal dust off me. After I slip on a pair of loose black pants and a yellow blouse and head back to the dinning table where everyone else has already seated. I take a seat next to Peeta.

"Ok, now that we've gotten through the tributes parade we need to talk about what starts tomorrow." My father says. "Tomorrow begins the training, you two and all the other tributes will be there for the next four days. There will be numerous stations there to pick from. Now I would advise not to go straight to the station your best at, go for the survival stations, save you're the skill your best at for your private lesson to show to the gamemakers." Haymitch jumps into the conversation, "Be sure to do your absolute best on the private lesson, the higher the score you get the better chance you have of getting sponsors."

That night after dinner what I heard from my prep team was still bugging me, so I leave my room and head to my fathers room. There I find him in a recliner staring out his window, I go up beside him and I can feel the anger welling up inside me. "Dad we need to talk" I say angered

He looks at me with a concerned look on his face. "What's wrong Katniss?'' he asks. "Well this morning I over heard my prep team saying that you are in a relationship with Johanna Mason, I need to know is that true" I say. A look of shock appears on my fathers face, then he exhales looking down and rubbing his hand over his face. "Is it true, Dad!" I yell at him. "Yes!" he says.

I stand there shocked. "Dad, do you know she's sort of considered the craziest of all the victors and not to mention she's 22 ten years younger than you are, how long has this been going on?" I ask. "Three years now." He says still staring into the floor. "Three years! So you thought you a then 29 year old father would hook up with a 19 year old girl from district seven who turned into a crazed killer in her games." I'm now furious that he hid this from me and Prim for 3 years.

"Katniss it's more than that. When you become a victor you're a damaged human being, and the only thing you can do is try and find a way to survive day to day. I found a reason to live again when I got you and Prim, but it didn't stop the nightmares, it didn't stop the nights of hopelessness as my own mind screamed against me. The leg, the hand, the eye they're gone but I can still fill them, the new mechanical heart they had to give me, I can feel every beat. It's like ghosts that haunt me every second of every day. Then I met Johanna, another damaged human being, another person haunted by ghosts of the games. We've been able to heal together and find something both of us never thought we'd find again, love" my father stares back into the floor as I stand there shocked.

Later that night I'm sitting in the back sitting area thinking about what my father said when someone enters the room. I turn around and it's Peeta, he sits down beside me. "Katniss we need to talk" he says. "Your father told me that if there's a person in your life that you love, but you know that you'll never have a future together it's better to ask them so that if they say yes you can spend what time you have with in love instead of living the rest of your life with regret." My heart begins to race a mile a minute in my chest. "Katniss that person I want to spend what little time I have left with is You".

AU: Sorry about the wait, I've been on vacation. I want to talk about the romance scene, I didn't want to do it cause I really don't like them but it fitted good with these two characters and the proposal scene, yes it's a little early but it will play critical in later chapters. As always thank you so much for the reviews I will try to upload quicker, and the Hunger Games is sole property of Suzanne Collins Enjoy!


End file.
